


The Demon's (Book)mark of Love

by FukurouHoot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill was already summoned but hadn't done much when story begins, But she goes by her middle name which is Dahlia, But when isnt he a jerk amirite???, Canon-Divergence - Weidmageddon doesn't happen, Dipper and Mabel are 14 instead of twelve but everythig else is the same, F/F, F/M, Gideon summoned him to torture Stan but then Bill saw Dahlia and stopped, Her Cipher Wheel symbol is Bookmark, Hiatus as of may 15th 2018, Like it's glacial, M/M, Mabcifica, May was already in Gravity Falls when Dipper and Mabel were sent there, No Weirdmageddon, OC has a spot on Cipher Wheel, OC is Dipper and Mabel's older sister by like three years or so, Oc's name is May, She chose to go though, She loves mysteries like Dipper but is quirky like Mabel, Slow Burn, That makes May (or Dahlia) 17 years old, This also does nOT strictly follow storyline of show, Whoops spoiler tag, Youre going to curse me for how slow this burn is, human!bill cipher, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot
Summary: Bill Cipher learns how to love, that's for certain. Of course, he didn't expect to learn it from his supposed enemy. May Dahlia Pines. The older sister of Mabel and Dipper.May teaches someone to love, but she didn't think it would be the dream demon her family despises. Bill Cipher.





	1. Musical Playlist for this fan fiction

The songs in this list are in no particular order, and are of varying genres. However, I will try go suggest certain songs for the theme of each chapter.

 

Dark Horse by Katy Perry

Thriller/Heads Will Roll Glee Cover

Hitori Omou (Fire Emblem Fates) Light Version

Hitori Omou Dark Version (also Fire Emblem Fates)

Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold

Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead

 Telephone Glee Cover

I will update this list as I write the story!


	2. A Bit of Background Info on May (or Dahlia whichever you want to call her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this one!

May Dahlia Pines is 17 years old, and resides in Gravity Falls with her Grunkle Stan. She is around 5'6" and her figure is lean. Her hair is a chocolate brown and her eyes are the same brown as Dipper and Mabel's. She acquires the nickname "Bookmark" from Bill as that is her symbol in the Cipher Wheel. She prefers solving mysteries over dressing up, but will dress up on occasion. She is Dipper and Mabel's older sister, and will protect them at any cost.


	3. Prologue - Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is less romantic buildup and more plot development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telephone (Glee Cover)
> 
> Oddly enough, it fits.

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_It's a lot of fun here in Gravity Falls! I wish you two nerds were here to see my awesome friends! I made sure to tell them all about my amazingly smart younger siblings once when I got homesick! But I would rather be here than in Cali! There's so many mysteries here that it's crazy! I wish you could visit, but you've got school! Hope you're doing well, or else I'll have to come punish you myself, nerds!_

_Love ya,_

_Dahlia Pines (your awesome big sister!)_

_P.S. I'll have a gift for the two of you with the next letter!_

_P.P.S. One of you might have to hide yours from mom and dad._

* * *

Dipper smiled as he read the latest letter sent by his elder sister.

 

"Did a new letter from Lia come in, Dip-Dop?" Mabel asked.

 

"Of course it did, Mabel!" Dipper smiled, handing her the letter.

 

Mabel squealed, reading the letter, before speaking, "Am I getting a cool new sticker set? Oooh! Or maybe a phone?"

 

"We have phones, Mabel," Dipper looked at her. "Dahlia just doesn't have service in Gravity Falls."

 

"Dipper, Mabel!" Their mom spoke. "Your father and I have a surprise for you!"

 

"Coming, mom!" Mabel dragged Dipper to the family living room.

 

"Since you two have nothing better to do than play video games and write letters to your sister," their mom started.

 

"We wrote her and asked if she could ask your great uncle Stanford if he would mind you two staying with him for the summer," their dad continued.

 

"And he said yes!" Their mom finished. "Also she sent this box."

 

Mabel immediately dug into the box. "Ew."

 

She threw the hat at Dipper, and gasped, before asking. "A grappling hook?"

 

"Ah, that explains who would have to hide theirs," Dipper spoke. "When do we leave?"

 

"Tomorrow morning," their parents spoke in unison. "This letter came with the box."

Dipper quickly snatched it, before Mabel could, and began to read it under his breath. " _Dear Dipper and Mabel... Love ya, Dahlia._ "

 

"What's it say, Dip-Dop?" Mabel asked.

 

"She's going to meet us at the bus stop," Dipper said, before noticing the strange lettering under the letter. "Wait, is that... cipher?"

 

"Huh?" Mabel looked at it, and shrugged. "I don't know what it means, but I'm sure you're going to study it, brobro."

 

Little did they know at that time, that it meant ' ** _Bill is watching me_** __.'


	4. Prologue 2 - Triangulum Dahlium

**_two weeks prior to Prologue 1_ **

"Dahlia, can you take this to the trash for me?" Stan asked the teen.

 

"Yeah, sure, Grunkle Stan," Dahlia smiled, taking the trash out.

 

She heard someone chanting something nearby, and decided to snoop.

 

She found a young boy with white hair and a golden haired teen talking.

 

"I summoned you here, Bill, so you can do something for me," the boy said.

 

"And what might that be, kid?" The teen asked the boy.

 

"I want you to torture Stanford Pines," the boy spoke.

 

"Stan Pines?" The teen asked. "Alright, we have a deal."

 

She went back to the Mystery Shack at that moment because she wanted to warn Stan but then she remembered that he didn't believe in the weirdness of Gravity Falls so she just went back to working.

 

Little did she know, that when Bill set eyes on her, he would change his target. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. You can find me on Wattpad under the penname of FukurouHoot!


End file.
